Earth, Part II
Earth, Part II is the eighth episode of season 2 and the 16th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on November 27th, 2016. Plot The episode begins explaining what has happened in the previous episode with scenes of the most important. One day in December, in the underground part of a building in Barcelona, Regent Andrea is with Kimberly and Karla who are unconscious in ecstasy tubes, and then comes Jordy Kúdigy… But it seems that it's Mirror Universe's Jordy, who is on her side. Andrea tells him that he did a good job, and then they kiss each other revealing that he's one of her lovers. But when the kiss ends, Jordy falls unconscious. Andrea places him in another tube and reveals that she's planning to make a fusion of his body with Prime Universe's Jordy's body. However, she'll do it later, and for the moment she returns home. And in her room, she takes a picture of Admiral 21 and says: "Now your plan is going to shit and you no longer have any option to win me". And while she's at home, the sisters Duver§a and Jordy (double) are unconscious in the basement of the house… In a transport sphere, Yusma and his wife İhi Kadse are ready to go down to Andrea's house and stop her plan with the three bodies, and believe that she's trying to change the history. When they approach the house, they're shot from an unknown place and the transport sphere falls to the floor. In Bàrcinon, on Teremedó, Jordy talks to Pulá to inform them of what's happening, but they make it clear that Jordy is out of the Federation Starfleet, and he's alone. Jordy leaves, and contacts someone and tells him that he needs his help. And in the basement of Andrea's house, Andrea places the body of Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse in a fourth tube, and no word from Yusma. In Bàrcinon, Jordy reveals that he's a friend of an old man who had been the one who had the idea to build Pulá, and will help him. He proposes to confront her in her house on Earth, where she lives. Jordy takes his car and starts travelling down the motorway A-8 to the north of the country, and continues until arriving at the passage between Teremedó and the Earth. When he reaches Earth, a car is created there with a holographic projector and he goes to Barcelona. He has decided to travel on this planet like humans, and so Andrea won't notice his arrival. After hours, Jordy arrives in Barcelona, and this holographic car indicates Andrea's house. When he arrives, he parks the car on the street and enters the house with a key he had made when he passed through Gerûmdanon, and tries to take the lift to go down to the underground section, but finds that the lift doesn't go down to that lower floor. But then the lift doors close, and he goes down to the floor of the secret section. Below, Andrea is with a gun waiting for him, and tells him that he has to surrender. He won't do it, and Andrea shoots him and Jordy falls to the floor hurt. Andrea tries to catch Jordy from the floor, but he resists. Then Andrea takes salt and puts it on Jordy's wound, and manages to take him and put him in a fifth tube. Then she activates the tubes of the two Jordys and Jordy original feels pain, because he isn't unconscious. Andrea continues the process, and the bodies disappear. Then she says: "It's your turn, you're my first test…" and a tube opens in a vertical position and a single Jordy comes out, she has managed to make the fusion. Andrea says it's a success, and with her gun kills Jordy, and says that Yusma will have to prepare because now it's his turn. But she says that for now, she'll do something else with the other three bodies. And in Bàrcinon, Jordy's old friend perceives that Jordy has died. Then, the dead body appears in his house, and the police of Bàrcinon take the poor old man thinking that he's guilty of Jordy's death, and they take him to prison. In the subways of her house, Andrea activates the tube with the body of Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse and says: "Vreau sărutul tău, Loliţa mea? Vreau să te omor pe tine, amiralule, mă înţelegi? Şi o să câştig mereu eu! I also speak Romanian…" and her body disappears. In 2011, a family from Argentina with only one daughter, lives near the house of Admiral 15, when suddenly another girl with İhi Kadse's appearance appears and the family calls her "Lola", and they believe that she's her younger daughter. It seems that the memories of the family have been changed so that they believe they have two daughters, and then Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse begins to live a life under the name of Lola and as if she were from Argentina. Years go by, and in 2015 Josep Maria 19 falls in love with her, and he falls more in love with her when his relationship with Prime Universe's İhi Kadse ends. Back to the present, Jordy's friend who is in prison dies of old age, while on Earth, Andrea is doing something with the bodies of the Duver§a sisters. Then she says: "You're more important than you thought, and your bodies were created by someone who is helping me to make my goal… Admiral, fuck you in the ass, you can't get what you wanted to do with this. And you'll only get your ass hurt!". And then, in the tubes with the bodies of the girls they also disappear… And in 2013, in a church where Kirannis (the Golden Creation) is, they're doing a ceremony, when suddenly in the middle of the church the Duver§a sisters appear three years younger, and everyone in the church believes they're from there and have always been in the church. The Duver§a sisters, when the ceremony is over, talk to the people of the church with an accent like that of the Dominican Republic… The Duver§a sisters still have their original names, but different lives and parents, as if they were from Earth. A girl, Elisabeth, talks to someone and tells this person that perception filters work, and the girls have been introduced very well into the group. Elisabeth stops talking to that entity, and again runs with the other girls, without remembering anything she has talked about. And again in the present, someone unknown with the form of a silhouette talk with Andrea and he says they'll see very soon, and Andrea tells him she wants to see him. The man seen as the silhouette says: "Don't tell me that you miss me!" and Andrea says: "We must be professionals, and don't be so vain!". The silhouette says: "I think you don’t know that your loyalty to us is based on the the same thing on which our loyalty to you is based, human". Andrea responds: "Terran, Owner of the İnnocences" marking an alliance between Regent Andrea Campos of Mirror Universe and the enigmatic Owner of the Innocences, and the episode and the season end. Category:Episodes ca:La Terra, 2a Part es:La Tierra, Parte 2 fr:La Terre, Partie 2 gl:A Terra, Parte 2 it:La Terra, parte 2 pt:A Terra, Parte 2 ro:Pământul, parte 2 ru:Земля, Часть 2